Apsotas e paixões
by Carol Misa Misa
Summary: Vegeta é um paluboy milionário que se vê forçado por sua família a se casar ou perderá sua herança.


Vegeta Saggioro deixou o prédio das empresas Saggioro após mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. O sol já está se pondo e, vai direto para sua Ferrari vermelha no estacionamento de suas empresas. Queria poder dirigir direto para seu apartamento, porém seu pai e sua vó, a Matriarca da família Saggioro o convocaram para um jantar em família na Yolwandle, mansão que sempre pertenceu a família Saggioro e que Lazzaro sonha herdar.

Lazzaro é o filho único e herdeiro de Vegeta Saggioro Pai e Iole Saggioro e, único herdeiro de todo um império no ramo da hotelaria espalhados pelo mundo. Os hotéis Saggioro. A família Saggioro praticamente manda no ramo da hotelaria há mais de cinquenta anos e, atualmente, Lazzaro ocupa um dos cargos mais altos na sede das empresas, ao lado de seu pai.

Vegeta tem um porte atlético, um metro e oitenta centímetros, sua musculatura muito bem distribuída por todo seu corpo. Cabelos e olhos negros comuns aos italianos e a pele bronzeada. Além de tudo, é um mulherengo nato, tendo várias amantes espalhadas por Roma, onde reside, além de outras por outros países, já que vive viajando por conta dos negócios da família.

Seu estilo mulherengo não agrada muito seu pai e sua avó, Adelina Saggioro, uma velhinha bastante esperta, para o gosto de Vegeta e que vive perturbando-o com o que ela costuma dizer "gosto duvidoso em relação às mulheres". Ele ama sua vó, só acha que ela precisa se atualizar mais com relação a atualidades, nos dias atuais as coisas não funcionam como antigamente e, casamento não é algo que lhe agrade. Não é louco feito seu pai que, após a morte de sua mãe, quando tinha apenas dois anos, se casou novamente e se divorciou dois anos depois, o mesmo aconteceu aos outros três casamentos de seu pai. Com um histórico como o de seu velho, Vegeta, hoje aos 38 anos, acha que casamento não é exatamente um bom negócio, que mulheres devem ser apreciadas, mimadas e bem cuidadas, mas jamais as alianças. Ele será um eterno solteiro.

Sua última conquista se chama Beatrice Cesaroni e, é a esposa de um dos sócios em um hotel em Veneza, Manolito Cesaroni. É claro que seu sócio nem imagina que ele mantém um caso amoroso com Beatrice, porém, se ela trai o marido, significa que não é digna de confiança. Então, daí vem sua pergunta: para que casar se, provavelmente, a mulher que queira se casar com ele é só por conta de sua fortuna. Mulheres estão mais interessadas no dinheiro do que no matrimônio. E, casado, deverá fidelidade a apenas uma delas enquanto que solteiro pode ter quantas quiser.

Rapidamente e, pelo fato de não pegar muito trânsito na cidade, Vegeta chega aos portões da grande mansão onde fora criado após a morte de sua mãe. Ele tira o controle do porta luvas e abre o portão, atravessando rapidamente o grande jardim e estacionado sua Ferrari em uma das vagas do amplo estacionamento. Ao lado de sua Ferrari, vê o Peugeot de seu pai, o que significa que o velhote já havia chegado para o tal jantar que fora convocado.

Vegeta desce de sua Ferrari e, vai direto para o hall de entrada, onde o Mordomo, Regolo, abre a porta para que possa entrar. O Mordomo pega em silêncio o terno de linho de Vegeta e observa a figura imponente do neto de sua senhora.

- Meu pai já chegou, Regolo? – pergunta Vegeta, já sabendo a resposta, mas para puxar conversa com o mordomo que serve sua avó desde que era um garotinho.

- Sim, senhor Saggioro. – responde o mordomo – Seu pai está na sala de estar apreciando um vinho junto a sua avó. Eles esperam que o senhor se reúna a eles.

Sim, é claro que eles esperam afinal, não fora convocado para um jantar em família à toa. Toda vez que é convocado para um jantar em família, significa que não vem boa coisa por aí.

Ele chega à sala onde, sua vó está sentada em uma poltrona e seu pai, em pé ao lado da grande lareira. A sala é decorada com móveis antigos e requintados, as paredes são pintadas de creme e enfeitadas por quadros dos mais antigos pintores, verdadeiras obras de arte e, um quadro pintado a óleo de sua avó na juventude. Os sofás são todos claros, de couro e de uma beleza rara. Um aparador de mármore contendo vários porta retratos da família, a maioria de Vegeta, desde que era um bebê até os dias atuais.

- Está atrasado, Vegeta. – diz seu pai, bebendo um gole de sua taça de vinho branco – Está servido?

- Obrigado. –responde Vegeta, pegando a taça de vinho branco oferecida por seu pai e tomando um grande gole antes de voltar sua atenção para sua avó. – Boa noite, vovó.

Adelina Saggioro observa calmamente seu neto através dos óculos que escondem seus olhos negros. Seus cabelos brancos presos em um coque perfeito e, sua pele, mesmo enrugada por conta da idade avançada, é fina e delicada.

- Boa noite, Vegeta. – responde a matriarca dos Saggioro – Espero que seu dia tenha sido bem proveitoso, pois temos assuntos sérios para discutir.

- Vovó, a senhora já não está um pouco velhinha para discutir assuntos sérios? – pergunta Vegeta, disfarçando um sorriso cínico em seus lábios – Deveria aproveitar melhor sua saúde para descansar, sabe, aproveitar melhor a terceira idade. Para que discutir assuntos sérios?

- Vegeta. – diz Adelina em tom sério, avisando a Vegeta que não irá tolerar suas piadas.

- Já entendi, vovó. Foi só uma ideia.

- Filho, o que sua avó e eu temos para conversar com você é bastante delicado. – diz Vegeta Saggioro Pai.

- E daí? – responde Vegeta, de forma indiferente.

- Vegeta, vi sua última conquista em uma revista de fofoca. – diz Adelina, mostrando para Lazzaro um exemplar de uma popular revista de fofoca – Como se atreve a sair com Beatrice Cesaroni?

Mais essa agora, Vegeta dá um face palm. Esperava um confronto com seu pai e sua avó, e eles vem falar sobre fofocas de revistas?

- Vovó, as revistas costumam aumentar. E, tecnicamente eu não estou saindo com Beatrice, não sou disso. Eu sou o amante da vez dela, o que é bem diferente. Beatrice é linda e nos damos muito bem na cama, mas acaba aí. Não dê razão a essas revistas mentirosas. Já acabou a reunião?

- Ainda nem começou.

- Droga.

- Vegeta, mais respeito com sua avó.

- Vovó sabe que jamais lhe faltei com respeito. Aliás, respeito sua idade e seus cabelos brancos, vovó. Sei que a senhora é de outra era e tem conceitos antiquados sobre cestos assuntos. É normal que a senhora não compreenda meu estilo de vida.

Com esta declaração, Vegeta esperava que sua avó desistisse de seu plano, fosse ele qual fosse. Mas, seu interior lhe dizia que esta bendita conversa antes do jantar estava só começando. E que, ele não iria gostar do desenrolar da conversa. Serve-se de outro gole de vinho enquanto encara o rosto sério de sua avó.

- Continue, vovó. – diz, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, fosse o que fosse, iria dar um jeito de enrolar a velhinha e sair por cima nesta história.

- Sabe, Vegeta, acho que chegou o momento de discutirmos sua futura posição como presidente das redes de hotéis Saggioro. – diz Adelina, seus olhos encarando séria os olhos de seu neto.

Vegeta aproxima-se da lareira e chuta uns troncos para dentro do fogo, demonstrando toda sua impaciência. Primeiro o assunto é sua vida intima e agora sua capacidade como administrador dos negócios da família.

- Até onde sei minha capacidade para administrar nossa rede de hotéis é inquestionável. – diz Vegeta com impaciência.

- Sua capacidade é sim inquestionável. – diz Vegeta Pai – Porém, sua vida social estampando as capas de revistas de fofocas não é o que achamos de uma boa imagem para nossa rede de hotéis. _Santo Dio, _Vegeta! Você tem uma amante diferente para cada dia da semana!

- Não tinham me avisado que eu precisaria fazer um voto de castidade para ser o presidente de nossas redes de hotéis. – diz Vegeta, tentando manter o tom descontraído, porém já começando a se sentir irritado com aquela conversa – Nós temos uma rede de hotéis ou um seminário?

- Filho, nossa rede de hotéis tem sócios em todo o mundo, pessoas conservadoras que acima de tudo odeiam publicidade negativa, do tipo que você adora atrair. E, nossos clientes precisam saber que quem está na liderança é uma pessoa sólida, com raízes, não um playboy com uma amante diferente por dia.

- Que exagero, pai.

- Você tem futuro, Vegeta. Mas não o estrague por conta de um bando de mulheres que só estão atrás do seu dinheiro.

- Obrigado por suas palavras pai. – diz Vegeta, carregado de ironia – Este seu momento profundo de sabedoria veio de sua cabeça ou recebeu incentivo de minha querida nonna?

- Não fale assim, comigo, Vegeta, sou seu pai! E como seu pai tenho todo direito de lhe dar uns conselhos.

- Claro, desde que não se meta demais na minha pessoal. Já acabou?

- Nem começamos. – diz Adelina – Sabe, Vegeta, esta semana recebi a visita do filho de meu falecido primo, que perdemos contato há alguns anos por brigas familiares. A questão é que o rapaz é casado, com esposa, filhos... Ele tem uma pequena rede de hotéis na África do Sul, e, ficou bastante interessado em nossos negócios.

De repente Vegeta não achou o assunto tão entediante, estava começando a ficar atento a cada palavra dita por sua avó.

- Continue, vovó.

- Como sua nonna disse, ele é casado, e, parece que muito bem casado. Vegeta, sua avó o convidou para passar as férias aqui. Sua herança e seu posto como futuro presidente de nossas redes de hotéis não está tão garantido como você imaginava, filho. Existe outro pretendente para o cargo e para a herança.

- _Por Dio, papà! _Eu sou__seu único neto e herdeiro, nonna! Como pode querer dividir minha herança com um parente distante que há cinco minutos nem existia? Só por conta de duas ou três mulheres? – ele percebe o olhar questionador de sua avó – Está certo, dez ou vinte mulheres. Mas que mal há nisso?

- Já está na hora de você casar e tomar juízo, Vegeta! – completa Adelina.

Vegeta esperava um ataque sutil durante o jantar e não uma emboscada direta e reta, mas se a velhinha achava que iria sair vencedora desta batalha, estava redondamente enganada. Só porque não estava preparado para um confronto direto, não significava que iria perder esta batalha.

- Vovó, sua colocação não me atrai nem uma pouco. Você faz esta ideia de casamento parecer tão sem graça. Estou meio desinclinado a atender seu pedido, acho que prefiro continuar com a minha vida de solteiro. Além disso, eu sou o ultimo homem da face da terra com o qual alguma moça iria querer se casar, a senhora a meu pai jogam isso na minha cara a cada cinco minutos.

- Aí é que você se engana, Vegeta. – continua Adelina – Você anda atraindo publicidade negativa para nossas empresas e nossa família e já chegou o momento de isso acabar! Você tem que tomar jeito! Afinal quantos anos você tem? Trinta e nove?

- Trinta e oito. – responde Vegeta, se arrependendo no mesmo instante por ter caído no jogo de sua avó.

- Precisamente. Então, querido neto, acho que já está na hora de você parar de se entregar aos prazeres da carne.

Vegeta estava fervendo por dentro. Agora tinha certeza de que esta conversa não iria terminar bem para ele. Com raiva, ele chuta a lareira.

- E será que a senhora em sua infinita sabedoria pode me apresentar uma candidata adequada?

- Certamente que poderia. Porém, não vou estragar as chances de eventuais candidatas. Vegeta, você sabe conquistar uma mulher, certamente saberá escolher a certa para ser sua esposa.

- Nonna, a senhora é impossível. – diz Vegeta mordendo os lábios.

- Também sou séria. – diz Adelina, seus olhos encarando os de seu neto com determinação – Daqui a quatro meses será meu aniversário, e, espero que você venha acompanhado de sua esposa.

Vegeta fica claramente incrédulo. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Querida vovó. Entenda, isso é impossível. Não tenho condições de conhecer alguém, namorar, noivar e casar em quatro meses...

- Você é rico e mulherengo demais, isto conta a seu favor, é só você estender a mão e aparecerá uma dúzia de pretendentes. Você não vai me desapontar, Vegeta. Caso contrário...

Vegeta gemeu, tinha uma vaga ideia do caso contrário.

- Caso contrário... – diz Vegeta tentando manter a calma.

- Caso contrário, meu neto, pode dar adeus a herança, a esta casa, a presidência de nossa rede de hotéis.

- Vovó... – Vegeta já estava desesperado.

- Fui clara, Vegeta?

- Clara como cristal. – diz Vegeta, dando-se por derrotado e ao mesmo tempo vendo um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de sua avó.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos para a sala de jantar, vou mandar servir.

Aquela intimação tinha tirado totalmente o apetite de Vegeta e, não tinha mais a mínima vontade de comer. Viera preparado para ser censurado pelos seus casos amorosos e não para receber um ultimato.

Mas, se sua herança dependia de uma esposa, ele a teria! Rodaria o mundo atrás de uma mulher que atendesse as suas necessidades. Em quatro meses etária casado!

Porém, será uma esposa nas condições dele, pensou enquanto ocupava seu lugar na mesa de jantar. Terá uma esposa do seu jeito, minha querida e esperta vovó, e, veremos quem vai rir por último.


End file.
